1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a client/server system on a wide-area information network such as the Internet, and in particular, to an updating technique of a client application which enables data such as images to be updated or downloaded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional client applications in a client/server system on the Internet have only predetermined communication functions. For example, a communication function that is activated when a corresponding button on the application is depressed (clicked) cannot be changed unless the application is upgraded.
However, even if the client application is provided with a communication function of connecting to particular URLs (Uniform Resource Locators), the fixed URLs do not allow contents services to be freely constructed or allow the client application to connect directly to newly started contents services.